Revenge
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Post Series. Their lives together were supposed to be perfect. All of the evil had been defeated. So why was Anubis returning now? Can Anzu keep a strong heart during all of this?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back for a multific! I know these chapters might be small, but in an attempt to better proof read, I'm writing these chapter by hand. So though this is like 3 pages in word, it's 5 pages by hand. Also, there's going to be about 16 or so chapters. I own nothing (well, a few OCs here and there).

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

It had surprised all of them. Atem's choice. He knew the consequences of his decision, but he still elected to stay. Ishizu had warned him of what would become of him now. With a shrug he had said, "I have one final task." At the time everyone had been confused.

By the time graduation had come, Atem's task had been discovered. He was more or less immortal, but he wanted to spend his life with one person. He wanted to hold her, have children with her, and he with her forever. He wanted Anzu Mazaki. Anzu had been shocked. "Why me?" She had asked at the time. With a coy smile, Atem had said, "Isn't it obvious?"

Anzu wasn't sure what to make of this new Atem. In the past, she had only seen glimpses of this carefree youth. It was refreshing to be with that Atem all of the time.

"What about your life?" She had asked him once. She would grow old and die while he would stay the same throughout time.

"There are ways," he answered simply. Anzu continued to puzzle over his riddles, but knew better than to push him.

After graduation, however, she had little time to worry about the future. She only cared about the present.

Atem had proposed to her.

Anzu had simply handed the whole wedding planning to her mother, Sakura. Atem's religion was long gone and it would be hard to find someone willing to have an Egyptian wedding. Anzu's family was primarily Christian as her mother's parents had come to Japan from England.

Atem knew little of current day weddings, much less of Anzu's slightly less popular religion type of wedding. Anzu never made it overly obvious that her religion varied from most of her friends. Now that she found herself explain concepts she had grown up with that her friends had only read about in class, she began to question if it would be easier to have a traditional Japanese wedding. Her friends and Atem quelled her fears. She could have the wedding however she pleased.

On the day of the wedding, Anzu sat before her vanity table, her hands clutched over her chest as if she were praying. Miho, Shizuka, Mai, and Sakura rushed about preparing last minute duties before the ride to the shrine. Though the wedding service and vows would be Christian based, Anzu and Atem had thought a Japanese shrine would help bridge the culture gap.

"Momma, did you double check that the communion juice was red grape? Atem likes grapes and I don't want him to be more freaked out than he is and-"

"Anzu, it's fine. I delivered the bottle myself yesterday. Your friend Ryou was there with the boys setting up. He saw to it that the juice was where it needed to be," Sakura calmed her as she packed the make up into a bag to take to the shrine.

Mai nodded and sat beside her. "Hon, don't you worry about juice. Atem would drink mud as long as you're happy."

Anzu smiled sweetly at her friend before returning her nod. "You're right. I just want everything to be perfect…" She glanced at herself in the oval mirror. "I still can't believe this is real…"

Sakura moved to stand behind her daughter, her hands moving to Anzu's intricate bun. "I know, sweetie! It's like a fairy tale! The right guy just arrives out of the blue and wants to marry you! And he's rich! You won't have to move to America to earn a living now!"

Anzu sighed. Her mother was very much against her moving to New York. "You're so young! And New York is such a big city! All of the violence!"

If Sakura knew of the violence she had seen with Atem, she wouldn't be so willing to hand her daughter over. Sakura and everyone else that didn't know the whole story had been lied to. The Ishtars invented a life for Atem. Atem Mutou…Yugi's Egyptian cousin. Of course, Mrs. Mutou had been let in the loop. The loop that her husband's "twin brother" had ran off with a rich, Egyptian belly dancer girl. They both died and now Atem lived with his only family. As for being wealthy, Atem was technically the Pharaoh of Egypt. The Ishtars said there was a secret trust fund for him with bank accounts in Japan, Egypt, America, and other countries that Anzu hadn't been told about.

Mrs. Mutou had taken it all in stride. Yugi said he had over heard her telling Gramps that maybe Atem's future need of a cover story had been the reason her husband had died in the car wreck.

The Mutous didn't talk much about the accident. All Anzu really knew about it was that Mr. Mutou had been driving and that he died on impact. Mrs. Mutou and toddler Yugi had been in the back seat. For the most part, they had gotten away fine. The only exception being that Yugi broke something or the other and that –mixed with his father's genetics- was the reason he was so short. It was shortly after that Yugi was given the puzzle. It gave him something to focus on other than his depressed mother and his deceased father.

Maybe Mrs. Mutou was right. Maybe all of this had been preplanned by God or fate.

Mai patted Anzu's hand, bringing the girl's focus to her friend. "It's time, hon."

XXX

Sakura rushed to the shrine to see that everything was ready. Anzu's bridesmaids helped Anzu maneuver her kakeshita so that she could exit the car.

"What a beautiful day," Shizuka gushed, sheltering her eyes as she glanced up at the sunny sky.

Anzu smoothed the silky material down her legs. "I forgot how many stairs there were…Maybe we should have sprung for a shrine with an elevator…"

Mai shrugged. "We made it up for rehearsal; we can make it for the real deal. Come on," Mai clapsed the dancer on the shoulder. "Atem's waiting for you. Just focus on that and you'll do just fine."

And Anzu did just that when Sakura gave them the okay to come up.

XXX

Seeing Atem waiting for her…made her heart pound in her chest. She wanted to toss her grandmother's veil out of her face but between her father holding her arm and her bouquet, she didn't have a free hand. She settled for flashing him a smile. She wasn't sure if he could see it from the distance or the veil, but somehow she _knew _he was aware of it.

Her azure eyes blinked to clear the tears that had formed. It may have been a trick of the light, but she swore Atem's eyes held his own tears. She sighed in relief when she finally reached the alter. Her blusher was removed and her hand placed into Atem's. He grinned at her and squeezed it gently. Her fears before were silly and invalid. Everything (including the juice she had voiced concern over) was perfect.

When the preacher presented them as Mr. and Mrs. Mutou, Anzu wanted to squeal and kiss Atem again. She could contain herself for a few more minutes, but it seemed Atem could not. It brought a laugh from the crowd when he pulled her ever closer and captured her lips once more. Anzu's face was cherry red when he released her. It was so unlike him to be affectionate in public but she recalled the day he had proposed. He had said, "I want everyone to know you are _mine_."

Anzu's stomach gave a pleasant flip as he towed her down the aisle, their procession following in practiced order.

It was official…they were together…forever…

And nothing would make her happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your kind reviews! Sorry for the delay, but here is chapter 2! I wanted to have the whole "honeymoon" experience for my babies, but I wanted this to be to where those not so willing to read smut could still read the story without behind grossed out. That's really my only excuse for the odd writing style I develop towards the end. There isn't really anything too graphic until the very end but it's really quick and cliche.

Thank you for reading. I own nothing.

* * *

**Revenge **

**Chapter 2**

Laughing, Atem unlocked the door to their hotel room. As Anzu tumbled in behind him, she realized "room" was a bit inadequate. "You got the honeymoon suite?" Anzu asked; her brows rose.

"Something wrong with it?" Atem retorted, locking the door after placing the "do not disturb" sign on the knob.

The girl tilted her head towards the bed. "Yes. It's a normal bed. I'm disappointed. All the movies show a fuzzy heart shaped bed that vibrates." She was only joking, of course. They could have stayed at a Motel 8. Nothing could dampen her mood.

Atem shrugged. "That was extra."

That shocked her. "You mean, you actually-"

His finger tapped her mouth, silencing her. "Is this really what you want to talk about?"

She covered his hand with both of hers. She straightened his fingers and kissed them. "I'm nervous," she admitted with a faint blush. "I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

Chuckling, he pulled her into a one armed embrace. "Don't be nervous, koi." He whispered into her ear. "We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. We can talk."

Her hands released his and went to stroke his face. Atem's free hand moved to grip her hip, his fingers feeling the soft cotton of her white sundress. She had adorned the dress before the reception thus giving her more room to move and dance. Anzu smiled as her hands slid down to his shoulders. "About what? How Honda got drunk and flirted with Shizuka? Or about how Duke had to pull Jou off of Honda during the fight?"

Atem chuckled. "Our friends are quite interesting."

"Hm, not quite as interesting as Rebecca's attempt to catch my bouquet."

"You may need to let her borrow your kakeshita," Atem mused. "How long until she convinces Yugi to marry her?

Anzu shrugged. "I don't know. But, I think I started a new trend."

He raised a brow in question. "And just what may that be?"

"I brought being a Mrs. Mutou back in style," she said matter-of-factly. "Rebecca is just dying to get her own Mutou boy."

The former prince's fingers drummed against her hip. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"About what?" His word, as usual, confused her.

He leaned his head closer to her, his mouth brushing her ear. Shivers of pleasure sparked her body. "The implications behind others wishing to share my name. After Rebecca, I'm not sure I want anyone joining this family.

His breath on her ear was making her head foggy. Hoping to steady herself, she placed a hand on his bicep. Through his thin black sleeve, she felt his muscles ripple at her touch. "No more riddles," she pleaded breathlessly as his mouth replaced his breath on her ear.

"It's rather simple to figure out, Mrs. Mutou," he growled. In the next instant, his mouth was sucking her neck. Her head lolled to the side reflexively. One of his hands tangled in her hair, locking her head in place as his opposite fingers dug further into her hip. "I don't want to share you," he growled against her lips.

Panting, she glanced at him with her eyes. "You won't have to share me. I've been yours for a very long time."

"Good," he snarled.

Anzu had little to no experience in kissing. When she was a kid, she had kissed Yugi on the cheek a number of times. Her high school years had been too dangerous for a boyfriend. When she and Atem had started dating, they had been secretive. Not just because the press seemed to follow the Duel King's every step but also because of how they were under aged.

In the few kisses they had shared in private, Anzu decided quickly that kissing Atem was one of her favorite activities. Now, as he hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, her dress rising to pool around her belly, she appreciated that he had been holding back. Pulling away, she panted, her chest rubbing against his with every gulp of air. His searing crimson eyes searched her face. She recognized his expression; it was one of question.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Moments ago he had been playful. Had she done something wrong?

"It's nothing, kio…" He quickly saw that she wouldn't buy his answer and continued. "I…everything is so…" He struggled for the right word. The word that would summarize how his life had been the past few months.

Anzu knew his struggle. She felt the same. "Perfect?" She suggested.

He nodded. "Yes, perfect. Never in, literally, three thousand years did I think I would find happiness. And yet, here I am. I have you and Yugi."

She felt a small pang of jealousy that he mentioned having Yugi in his perfect world. But, it was understandable. After all they had done…He and Yugi…

There was one thing he and Yugi didn't share. "You know, Yami," His old name had the desired effect on him. His embrace tightened around her. His gaze locked on hers. No matter what Atem and Yugi did, she and Atem would always have that one day. The day Atem had asked her to keep a secret from Yugi. The day they learned his name…Or at least the one that had been passed down through the ages. "The one thing that would make this more perfect is if you would kiss me again."

Atem smirked at her boldness and did just that.

When they had first started dating, they had decided to keep intimacy to a minimum. Their long time of chastity made even little kisses fiery. Their kiss now rocked them to their very cores. As he lowered her down onto the bed, her arms snaked tighter around his waist. Apparently, Atem didn't want too much distance between them either. His mouth latched onto her throat and began a sensual dance down to the neckline of her dress.

Anzu didn't like wearing layers and layers of clothes. There were times Atem hated this –such as dates to the pool- and times Atem loved it. Now as Atem kissed the tops of her breasts and worked on unzipping the dress, he was pleased that she chose the scrap of material. Atem had not had sexual release in over three thousand years. His first years of rebirth had been spent in another man's body trying to learn the secrets of his past. It wasn't until he had nothing to do, no important task that sucked away all of his time, that he realized how lonely he was, even with Yugi. There was some deep primal need that burned just beneath his skin. And Anzu was the extinguishing factor.

Anzu made him feel complete.

As the girl moaned, breathed, and squirmed below him, he fathomed he would go through all of it again just to be with this little dancer. And that unnerved him.

She was his weakness. He would go through Hell or high water for her in a heartbeat.

His lips devoured her flesh.

He would never allow harm to come to her. There was no reason for him to worry. The world was as safe as it would ever be. He had personally seen to it.

Her fingers slid down her slick back, her nails causing pink streaks to rise up.

Anzu was his and no one would ever take her away.

Her gasps grew louder, his plethora of names rolling off of her tongue in cries of passion. His nails dug into her tender hips again. His teeth went down on her neck for one final mark. One final claim on the girl he loved so deeply.

Then his seed spilled into her.

And all Hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading. I own nothing. To be safe, I have updated this to M.

* * *

**Revenge **

**Chapter 3**

Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi watched porn. Try as they might, they couldn't keep it a complete secret. Anzu caught them one or two times. "Perverts!" She had called them. She herself had no room to scold them, however.

She, Miho, and Mai kept their own dirty secrets.

Mai owned several Harley Quinn books. As a joke –after she had seen Yami and Anzu dating before Battle City- Mai had given Anzu one of her less raunchy ones. Reluctantly, Anzu read the book to humor Mai. Before she knew it, she was hooked. She went back to Mai a week later and asked for more.

Miho visited Anzu that weekend. Shyly, Anzu revealed her secret to the other girl. Miho wasn't surprised. "It's only natural, Anzu-chan. Girls read their porn." Thus began there three-way book trade.

The books, no matter how detailed, never did the real thing justice.

Anzu had never felt such pleasure…or pain. The pain quickly was replaced by more pleasure. Anzu assumed that the pain was Atem taking her virginity.

The orgasms curled her toes.

It had been bliss…

Had…

Something had been triggered when Atem came. At first, she began to convulse and not from the desire…A cold burning sensation began in her womb. The burning rippled through her body. Screaming, she clawed her skin. If she could peel away the skin…the cool air of the room would ease the fire…She felt Atem trying to pry her hands away. She screamed louder, begging him to help her.

Suddenly, her body went slack. She lay back on the bed, unmoving, as the pain withdrew back to her womb.

The pain slowly shrunk, growing smaller and smaller until it diminished. Anzu continued to lay back. She remained paralyzed until a new feeling grew in her belly. More fire crawled up her throat until she lurched up, a hand covering her mouth. Her widened eyes met Atem's and he began to question her, but she jumped out of the bed, nearly knocking him over in her mad dash to the bathroom. She fell to her knees before the toilet and tossed up the lid. She emptied her stomach's content into the ceramic bowl.

XXX

Atem had fought evil in its purest form, he had lost Yugi, he had relived his darkest days, and he had murdered people. But nothing could prepare him for the terror of watching his lover in pain. Was the worst part watching her attempt to claw her skin off? Or when she stopped moving? Was is it now?

He sat behind her, holding back her hair and rubbing her back as she vomited.

He had brought her a robe and in between exiling her dinner and wiping her mouth, she shrugged it on. He had hurriedly pulled on his wrinkled black pants. They were slung low on his hips as had had no time to locate and put on his belt. Guiltily, he hung his head. "I am so sorry, Anzu…I never…I don't…"

"Don't…" She closed her eyes and leaned against him for a moment. "Don't blame yourself," she panted. "Grab me some clothes and let's go to the hospital." She smiled wryly, wiping off her mouth with a damp wash cloth. "I guess our first time will be rememberable."

He chuckled pitifully. "Of course…"

Sighing, Anzu rubbed her belly tenderly. "I've never felt anything like this…"

Atem wore a neutral face while asking, "Do you want me to call an ambulance or a taxi?" He couldn't let her see how worried he was…it would only worry her more.

"A taxi will be fine. And can you call my mom? I…" Puzzlement crossed her face. "I want her to be there."

Atem kept his face smooth to conceal his own surprise. He was taken aback by her comment. Anzu and her parents had never been particularly close. It wasn't until the wedding that Atem had ever seen Anzu "hang out" with her mother. However, if his lover wished for Sakura to be there, then he would do everything in his power to do get her there.

"I'm scared to move away from here," Anzu admitted. "By the room phone should be a lamented paper with numbers. Call down to the front desk and ask them to order us a taxi. Mom's number is in my cell. It's in my purse."

Atem bobbed his head in understanding before going back to the bedroom. As Anzu had said, there was a lamented sheet on the table with the phone. He scanned the list and dialed the front desk. Instead of ringing, the line crackled and went dead. His brows knitted together in confusion as he hung up and tried again. Not even a dial tone.

Sensing that something was wrong, he set the phone down and moved to the center of the room where their bags lay. He picked through her purse and found her pink cell. He clicked through her contacts and called Sakura. With a beep, the call disconnected and the screen blinked a no service message.

Anzu wasn't one to not pay her bills on time. Even if she had forgot in the midst of the wedding that would not explain their room phone not working.

More gagging noises came from the bathroom. Anzu wasn't getting any better from the sounds of it…

Would she be okay long enough for him to go down to the lobby? Surely their phone would work.

"Anzu," he called, stepping towards the towards the door. "I'm going-"

A sudden knock at the door cut him off. He had placed the privacy sign before locking the door. Perhaps there was an emergency?

He reached for the knob and pulled the door open. His questions died on his tongue at seeing a petite Egyptian girl standing before him. She wore the black pants and white shirt that consisted of employee uniform for the hotel. Her black hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail that was held with a gold colored ribbon. Her eyes were dark brown and ringed with kohl. A whole new series of questions entered his mind.

_"Pharaoh Atem?" _She questioned in Hebrew.

_"Yes?"_

Her smile melted away into a vicious sneer. _"I am a messenger of Lord Anubis. I am here to warn you that the monster growing in the Princess' womb can not be aborted."_

Monster? _"You did this to Anzu?" _He hissed.

_"The princess will bring your destruction."_

_"Explain yourself!" _He thundered, stepping dangerously closer to the girl. Fire burned in his eyes as he reached for her. He would force her to fix Anzu. His hand clutched her shoulder and in a puff of inky smoke, she vanished…

Fury burned through him. "Come back!" He screamed, running out into the hall. The girl was no where…A couple paused as they entered their room. The woman moved closer to the man in fear as the man glared at him. Atem bowed his head, offered an apology, and stepped back into his room.

"Atem?"

Standing weakly in the doorway that connected the bathroom to the bedroom was Anzu. Her hand was once more covering her belly. The girl's words played in his mind again…The monster growing in the Princess' womb…Growing in the…womb…His eyes widened.

Anzu was with child.

_His_ child.

The monster…

"Grab your things," he ordered, striding over to his disguarded shirt. She ghost to him, worry filling her eyes. Atem pulled his shirt on, buttoning it up, before shoving things into his duffle.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're sick…" He muttered. "And it's my fault."

"I know I'm sick, but-"

He cut her off. "We have to leave Japan. We have to get you to safety." He reached for her sundress with the intention of handing it to her when she gently grasped his wrist.

"Atem…" Her voice was soft, her eyes wide. He could see fear growing in their depths. "What do you know? Who were you yelling at?"

He drew in a calming breath. He was doing a terrible job at protecting her. "Anzu, you are with child."

Her brows pulled together. "That's not possible…It's too soon to tell."

"I think it's very possible," he countered. He was conflicted about telling her about Anubis possibly being involved in this. "We need to contact the one person who can help us."

"Who's that?"

"Ishizu."


	4. Chapter 4

Longer chapter! I own nothing...

* * *

**Revenge **

**Chapter 4**

The sounds of traffic and the smells of pollution assaulted Anzu's senses. She wrinkled her nose as she finished her third round of grape juice, her straw making slurping noises as she attempted to suck the few milliliters remaining in the bottle. After that strange night in the hotel room, Atem told Anzu to toss out her cell phone with a promise of replacing it after everything was settled. He withdrew nearly thirty-thousand yen and they hopped on the first flight to America. They landed in New York City, but Atem insisted they take a taxi to another city.

Currently, they were somewhere outside Elizabeth, New Jersey and checked into a Motel 8. Anzu sat outside of a café a few blocks from their hotel while Atem used a payphone down the street. It wasn't far away. In fact, Atem stared at her nearly unblinkingly. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, already craving another juice and desperately needing to pee. She couldn't go back into the café, though. Atem had told her to stay put. And something told her that just a small trip to the toilet would result in one of his temper tantrums.

After his accusations that she was pregnant, Atem forced her to take a pregnancy test Atem bought from some gas station in Newark. It was top of the line and guaranteed to be 99.9% accurate.

She wished she could be happier about carrying his child.

When she looked up from the result, a radiant smile glowing on her face, she had been met with Atem's scowl. He didn't comment on the result, he merely ushered her to the next taxi and off they went. They stayed at one motel for a night and then moved across town to another where they currently were staying. Anzu wanted to berate him for wasting money. If they wanted to hide, New York City had been the best option.

He said it would be too obvious.

At last, she saw him hang up and jog back to her. He saw her empty bottle and asked if she wanted another. She nodded and he took her hand, pulling her along behind him as they entered the darkened café. He nodded his head towards the waitress and she scurried to retrieve another juice. He towed her to the very back and they sat in a booth.

Atem remained silent until the waitress brought the juice and left. Anzu took a tiny sip as she waited for Atem to spill his guts.

"We're going back to New York."

She nearly choked on her drink. "What? We were just there like three days ago."

He nodded. "Yes, but now we have to go back. You're getting on a plane with Bakura. And I'm going back to Japan."

He was dumping her? With Bakura? "Oh no," she slammed her hand on the table. "You are _so_ not going to knock me up and then toss me out with Bakura. Where are we even going? Why can't we be together? Do you not want the baby?"

He let her questioning die down, tears building in her eyes. "I can't tell you where. It could compromise your safety. In fact, I shouldn't have even told you about Bakura, but I figured you wanted to know your traveling companion."

She waited for him to answer her last two questions. As his silence stretched out, she repeated herself. "Why can't you come with me? I want to stay with you."

He reached across the table and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Anzu, I want nothing more than to go back to Japan with you. But, I can't. I…" He had to tell her. He couldn't hide the truth anymore. "Remember Anubis?"

"You killed him," she retorted.

"Apparently not enough. He did something to you. I don't know what, but whatever it is, it's the reason you are pregnant. Your baby…our baby…it's dangerous. Ishizu says there has been movement on the border between this world and the After Life. She says Anubis is planning something and this baby is a key factor."

"What does he want?" Her free hand went to her belly. It was still flat, but they knew there was life growing. Life that she and Atem created. And Anubis wanted to spoil it.

"I don't know," he admitted, his grip on her hand tightening. "But I swear, Anzu, I will find out what it is and I will stop him.

"And the baby?" Her voice was small and uncertain, almost childlike as her fear for her child seeped through.

Atem pondered the question for a moment. He was immortal. He was technically dead. And somehow, he had conceived a child. No doubt, Anubis had used magic on them. Unless they broke his immortality, he would out live Anzu and the baby. Would the baby be half-dead? Would it have a longer life? Would the baby be born alive? The girl had called it a monster. Would it be a monster? "I don't know what having this baby will do to you. I don't know what it is. Until we find out more information, we need to be cautious of it."

Anzu's eyes hardened. "No. _It_ is a baby. My baby. Our baby. I'm not giving it up. I'm not aborting it. I want this baby."

Her husband's face cleared of emotions and his hand stiffened. "We'll talk about this when the time comes."

XXX

The drive back to the New York City airport was long and quiet. Anzu and Atem rarely exchanged words unless she asked to stop the taxi for a bathroom or juice break. Once they arrived at the airport, they paid the fare, collected their bags, and maneuvered to where Ishizu informed Atem to meet with Bakura.

Anzu was surprised to see the former thief. He looked completely the same. His bushy stock of white hair hung down to his shoulders in spiky layers. Contrastly, his black trench cloak covered his body and made his pale skin and hair look ghastly. His bored scowl jutted across his face as his chocolate eyes took in the Pharaoh and his bride.

Anzu leaned closer to Atem to whisper into his ear. "Is he like you?"

"He's immortal," he allowed. "I don't know how similar we are. The Ishtars have kept him underground in the tombs. He only comes out when he is needed."

Anzu nodded in understanding. After Atem had said he wanted to stay, the Ishtars had told him that if he wanted to stay, Yami Bakura had to stay as well. Ishizu claimed that the youth was a lost soul such as Atem. For the first six months, Atem and Bakura had stayed together in the tombs and learned their new identities. No one really knew for sure if Bakura's darkness was completely gone. When the six months were up, Atem was allowed to leave…leaving Bakura behind in the darkness.

"Pharaoh," Bakura slurred in his British accent.

"Bakura," Atem nodded in acknowledgement.

Bakura's eyes grazed over Anzu, but otherwise made no notion he knew she was there. Anzu noticed the black backpack slung on his back. It was a carry-on. "We're leaving," she stated. This was just a drop-off. Like she was a child being handed over on the weekends after a divorce.

Atem cupped her cheeks with his hands and forced her to look at him. "Anzu, once I have exhausted all I can from Japan, I will come and get you. I promise. I'll be there before the baby comes."

She glanced away. "I want you now," she whispered. She was scared. Atem had said the baby was something to fear, but that wasn't what scared her. She was scared of going into labor alone. Of being without him when their child entered the world. What if she did something wrong and the baby died?

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be with you soon." With a sigh, he pulled away from her and turned toward Bakura. "She's craving grape juice."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Do you think the tomb keepers sent me without a clue? I was thoroughly briefed on the _princess _and her little bundle of joy."

Anzu didn't like the way he said her title and mentioned the baby with malice. Atem put a hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her towards Bakura. "Just make sure nothing happens to her."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course, your majesty."

Atem opened his mouth to retort, but the intercom announced that there had been a change in Atem's flight. He grumbled before addressing Anzu. "I've got to go. I love you…" He kissed her one last time, his lips lingering on her mouth before pulling away.

"I love you, too…"

XXX

Bakura let Anzu have the window seat. She was uncertain if he was being nice or was trapping her in. They were on a plane, so the chances of him doing something unsavory to her where slim to none.

Anzu settled back into her seat while Bakura shoved their bags overhead. He sighed as he sat beside her. Bakura wasn't much for pointless chatter. Anzu, on the other hand, talked a lot. "So…" She drawled. "How have you been?"

He scoffed. "I should be asking you that." He jabbed his chin towards her stomach. "Can you even fly?"

She was touched that he wanted to ask. "I guess so. I mean, Atem said he asked while he booked our first flight and they said it would be fine. Since I'm so early and stuff…"

"Really?" He asked. "I thought I heard about some new study about not flying until the early third trimester?"

Anzu blinked at him. "Why?"

"Miscarriage."

The dancer chewed her lip. "Atem wouldn't lie to me."

He raised a black brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she spat. "Because he's not like you."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "On the contrary, we're more similar than you think."

Anzu pressed her lips together tightly. She wanted to ask…Did he mean about their immortality? Or about their personalities? "The only way you two are similar is that you two are yamis."

He laughed. "You seemed to have forgotten what yami means."

She shook her head. "I would never. It means dark."

"Exactly," he chuckled. "We're evil. We're dark. We're what nightmares of made of. Or don't you remember? He killed a man to keep you safe."

Of course she remembered that day in Burger World. That was when she first fell in love with him. "He was trying to protect me," she countered. Her eyes traveled to the front of the plane, desperate for a stewardess to stroll by. She needed earplugs…

He shrugged and settled back into his seat. "If that's how you want to think of it. I prefer to think of it as someone else touched his favorite toy. And he didn't like it and threw a temper tantrum."

"You've killed people. You've thrown tantrums."

He glanced at her. "You are a hypocrite. The Pharaohs killed my people and destroyed my home. I was _possessed. _Good ole Atem was not possessed. He killed because he wanted to."

"That's not-"

"But it is," he cut her off. He knew what she was going to say. That those were different instances. That's not the same. Blah blah. "It's fine for him to kill to protect you? But what about the time he wanted to kill Kaiba? To save Yugi's Grandfather? You stopped him. Why was that not okay?"

"Yugi was scared!" She shouted. Nearby passengers gave her rude looks and the stewardess glanced at them from the front of the plane. Anzu sunk lower in her seat, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, love. They wouldn't dare throw us off," Bakura informed her nonchalantly.

"And why is that?" Anzu mumbled.

The British thief rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid or does Atem keep you in the dark about everything?"

Anzu didn't know if that was an insult to her or Atem. Or if he possibly meant Atem was keeping secrets from her. She could handle being called dumb, but Atem…She remained silent. Let him think of that how he wanted to.

"Atem paid for your ticket in cash. And gave a rather large tip," he said.

This was not the first time she had seen or heard of Atem spending his fortune freely. She remembered back to the money he withdrew in Japan before they left. Surely he must be nearing the bottom of at least one bank account. "Why did he do that?"

Bakura snorted. "Have you not noticed we're in first class?" He asked the question slowly as if she might not understand him.

Anzu had noticed when they had boarded. "Yeah, so?" Atem had probably just wanted her to be close to the bathroom. And the large seat would be easier for her to rest in than the smaller seats in coach.

Bakura sighed heavily. "_So_, the Egyptian government made sure to let the airline know that you are the most valuable cargo on this plane. The bloody Queen of England could board right now and you would still be treated better than her." He pointed to her stomach. "The kid that's cooking in your tum is the next Egyptian Pharaoh. It will have more power in the Underground than anyone has had since the last of the Pharaohs."

"The Underground?"

"You really are thick, aren't you?"

Anzu would have retorted but the stewardess chose that moment to bring her a grape juice and ask her if there was anything she needed. Anzu requested her ear buds and spent the majority of the flight listening to some American pop group on the airline radio. Anything to keep from listening to Bakura talk…


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter 5**

A month. A whole thirty-one days that Anzu had been in Egypt. And not one word from Atem.

Once she and Bakura had finally landed at the airport in Cairo, the Ishtars had been waiting. Along with armed guards. How they had got through the airport with military weapons was beyond her, but the instant she saw them she remembered what Bakura had said on the plane. That she was the most important person on the plane. That her baby was special. Atem had called it dangerous. Were the guards to protect or kill her?

Anzu never learned the answer because she was swept through the airport and out the front doors. Three armored cars waited for her.

Ishizu loaded Anzu into the middle one before she and Bakura joined her; one on either side of Anzu. A guard got up front with the driver and the others loaded into the other cars with Marik and Odion climbing into the first and last cars respectively.

Ishizu asked Anzu questions about how the trip had been. Had she been sick? Had she developed any new cravings? She asked Bakura questions, too. Had anyone looked at Anzu the wrong way? Had Anzu had any problems? Had Anzu…Had Anzu…

It drove Anzu crazy.

But it didn't stop there. Once they arrived at the entrance to the underground tomb, Anzu was escorted down into the darkness. She was scared. It had been a year or so since she had been so far underground. Could she carry the baby safety here? Ishizu seemed to sense Anzu's fears and quelled them.

"My mother carried Marik and me down here. We've even cleaned and prepared her birthing chamber for you. You and the child will have the best care available." She then listed off the people that had been brought in to care for Anzu. Egypt's best doctors. A hole slew of nurses and dietary specialists.

"Who's funding this?" Anzu asked. She could have gotten treatment at home. There was no reason for any of this. Magical baby or not, how much different could it be? Her gynecologist could have handled it.

Ishizu deliberated for a moment before answering, "The Supreme Council of Antiquities."

Anzu blanched. "What? There is really no reason for them to-"

Ishizu stopped and looked down at Anzu. Her face was somber and her eyes held a faint touch of admiration. Admiration Anzu had seen when Ishizu gazed at Atem. "We have waited 3,000 years for the Pharaoh's bloodline to continue. It's been over a thousand years since a Pharaoh has been on the throne. The Council is beside itself with wonder at the prospect."

"What is the Underground?" Anzu blurted.

Ishizu cast a dark at Bakura, who stood beside Anzu. The former thief merely shrugged. Ishizu sighed and reluctantly answered the question. "The Underground is the remains of the Pharaohs' people. We, the Tomb Keepers, are but a small fraction of the Underground. The Underground was forced to form and go into hiding after Cleopatra left this world. Most of the major political figures in the Egyptian government are part of the Underground. Our hope is that the child will grow up and be a high ranking official."

A political tool. Her baby was going to be a political tool.

XXX

The cell had all the comforts of an upscale hotel. There was a luscious bath, a plush bed, a fully equipped kitchen, and anything else Anzu could need. If there was anything that Anzu didn't have in the room, it was brought in. A maid –Lapis- came three times a day to cook her meals, clean, and assist her. A nurse –Kesi- came three times a day, as well. If Anzu was vomiting more than usual, a doctor –Rehema- was sent in.

Her cell had no windows. The only way to tell if it was morning, noon, or night was by what Lapis prepared for food. Her only visitor besides them was Bakura. Sometimes, Ishizu came by to chat. Her visits were only once a week.

Armed guards stood outside her locked door. They changed shifts at irregular hours that Anzu could not keep up with. She assumed it was an added security measure. Anzu was not allowed to talk to them.

Between waiting on her visits from her entourage, she had little to pass the time. She had a calendar that Rehema and Kesi had marked with special dates of what she was to expect in the coming months. Anzu tried to focus on the current week, current day, and current hour. Glancing too far ahead depressed her. Her family and friends believed she and Atem were on a surprise trip to Egypt. She wasn't allowed to talk to her family because, as they were told, her cell phone wouldn't work. If she remained in her cell, she would miss Christmas and New Year. Wouldn't her family begin to question? Surely they would have to let her have a phone call, letter, or something.

She had asked Kesi how much longer she would remain in the cell. "I can't make my parents worry," she had said. Kesi said she wasn't at liberty to discuss that. Rehema said that it would depend on the pregnancy. Anzu didn't like that answer. She found it too vague for her tastes. Lapis was too cheerful to get an answer out of. Surprisingly, Anzu enjoyed Lapis' company. The Egyptian girl always had something nice to say and her visits brightened Anzu's day.

On Thursday morning, after Lapis and Kesi had left, Bakura slithered in. Anzu sat straighter in her chair before the table she used for meals and work. Granted, Anzu didn't do much work. It was just the only place she could sit down and have space to write letters to Atem, her family and friends, and, on the occasion, read. Anzu began to stand, but Bakura waved his hand as he moved to the chair opposite her and sat down. His chocolate eyes scanned the letters, calendar, and few books that kept her company.

"Isn't it early to be picking out names?" He asked as he reached for a baby name book that Kesi had left with her last week.

Anzu shrugged. "I don't get much entertainment."

Bakura gently sat the book down. "Anything you're leaning towards?"

"I don't know…I'd like to hear Atem's thoughts." Anzu reached for the book and pulled it closer to her. She opened it and thumbed through to a page in the middle. "I kinda like Téana. If it's a girl." She glanced up at Bakura to see his reaction. And it surprised her. A deep scowl cut across his face and he griped the armrests of his chair tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Why that name?" He spat. His voice was an odd mixture of contained anger and faked boredom.

Anzu shrunk into her seat. She was frightened of Bakura's violet reaction to the name. What did the name mean to him? "I, uh, it kinda sounds like this American name I like." When his glare continued, she explained, "I've always liked the name Téa."

"What does the book say about her name?" Bakura's hand shot out like a viper from its place on the armrest as he reached for the book.

Anzu pushed it towards him and he snatched it up. His chocolate eyes scanned the page briefly. "All it says is that she was a young princess. I wish there was more about her. I feel…I want to know her story." Anzu said quietly.

Bakura slammed the book shut. "She was more than just some young princess. Do you believe everything you read, love?"

"You talk like you know her personally." It may have been a trick of the light, but Anzu swore she saw a faint rush of color on his cheeks. It disappeared as quickly as it came.

"She's a fairy tale. She's just part of some story that was passed down the generations. Téana died when she was young and it sparked…revolution." His eyes were cloudy as recalled the story's plot. Anzu chalked it up to him remembering his mother or father telling him the story as a child. Before the mess with Zorc happened. Back when he was a normal child in a poor town.

"A revolution is the last thing I want to encourage. Did you know that Ishizu wants my baby to be in Egyptian politics?" She paused and shook her head. "But, I guess you do. You mentioned something about it on the plane ride over here."

The thief held up his hands in innocence. "I just wanted to let you know what you've got yourself into. Everyone else wants to keep quiet. Why do you think Atem's not showing his face around here?"

Her attention perked at the mention of Atem. "Has Atem checked in? Is he still in Japan?"

Bakura gave her a level stare. "I've not heard from Atem."

"Oh…" She felt a fissure jut along her heart. She needed him with her. Anzu shuffled through the papers on the table and lifted up a sealed envelope. "Well, could you do me a favor?" Before he could answer, she dropped the envelope on top of the baby book before him. "Can you make sure this is mailed? It's not addressed but it's for Atem. I don't know where he is."

The Brit gingerly lifted the letter. "I'll see what I can do…"

"Thank you," she breathed with a genuine smile. Bakura offered her a stiff nod and placed the letter inside his coat.

XXX

He folded and refolded the letter countless times. His eyes scanned the faint, feminine writing over and over again. He had nearly memorized the whole letter. With a heavy sigh, he folded it back up and stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans. How could one letter make him rethink everything he fought for? All he wanted to do was to protect the woman he loved and seeing Anzu scrawl out her innermost thoughts made him want to beg on his knees to his master to forget their plan…

Then he would see her face in a faint carving on a tomb wall…The dusty brown tan…The dark brown hair that hung to her waist like a sheet…Those blue eyes that stared into his vary soul from across the ages.

_'Don't forget about me…You promised…Forever…'_

_Yes_, he thought darkly. _I did promise you._

And that promise was all that mattered. It was why he had crawled out of the depths of hell and begged to stay. He had not seen _her _there. Why hadn't she been there? He had seen Anzu there, the tears in her eyes…those eyes that reminded him of Téana.

He had promised to be with her forever. And he couldn't if she was trapped in the mortal realm. It had taken him months to develop a plan to free her soul.

It would only require a child…a new heir to the throne. The child would kill her from the inside out and then Téana's soul would be set free. All it took was a small dose of poison…

The Underground was too concerned with the future the baby held to worry about the mother dying. And that was the key. For Anzu to die in childbirth. Anzu's ba and ka would separate during that time. The ba would be sent into the child's body. The ka would remain in Anzu's body. The only way this would work was very old magic.

After the original monsters had been created and the ka served no purpose, the gods made certain to prevent the evils that had occurred from ever happening again. The ka was reborn in future generations while a new ba was created. The ka would remain in a slumber of sorts until evil threatened the world once again. Thus, the ka that had been inside Téana had been reborn inside Anzu in preparation for the final battle with Zorc. The baby would be a new species. It would be all ba and no ka. It would be weaker and die. The same for Anzu. Without her ka, she too would grow weak until she died.

The ba would disappear from the world and leave the ka. The ka, Téana, would go to the After Life.

And he planned to join her soon after.

Before any of that could happen, he had to lead them on a wild goose chase of sorts. He had to make them think Anubis was the mastermind of it all. Really, all he got was the ba in exchange for the magic to separate the ka and ba. Before the ba completely disappeared, he would take it under his wing and shape it in his image. A new messenger of death.

"My King," someone called.

The dark youth glanced up from where he sat in a shadowed corner of his room. "What is it?" He barked, clearly upset that he had been disturbed.

"The princess keeps requesting to see you," the messenger reported.

The dark king thought his answer over carefully as he observed the messenger lent to him by Anubis. She was a pretty girl. She was someone that could easily work her way into the princess' heart. She could become a friend to the princess and learn things that could help him.

"I have a few tasks I need to complete before I can see her again."

"Yes, my King," she said, her head bowed. "I shall relay your message."

"Once more thing," he said. He stood and a few bones cracked and popped from the position he had been sitting in for so long. "I want you to get close to Anzu. I want you to befriend her and learn information."

She glanced up, her head tilted to the side in question. "What sort of information, my Lord?"

The man grinned. "Anything you can, Kesi. I want to know her weaknesses. I want you to become her best friend."

Kesi grinned; her ponytail and golden ribbon bobbing slightly as she nodded. "Anything you desire, my Lord."


	6. Chapter 6

This will probably be my last mulitfic for awhile. There are still 10 chapters to go! Thank you for reviewing!

I own nothing.

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter 6**

"That will be all for tonight, Lapis."

Anzu looked up from the bowl of chicken and rice that Lapis had placed before her. Lapis' hands stilled on the towel she was folding, her hazel eyes blinking in confusion. Anzu placed her chopsticks down. Could Kesi tell Lapis to leave?

"I still have this load to fold," Lapis said, motioning to the woven basket of towels that sat on the floor.

Kesi slammed Anzu's medical file shut. "You should not have brought those here to fold. You are slacking. The princess does not need to be stressed with seeing you work."

Anzu stood, her chair squeaking loudly and horribly on the floor. "Now wait just a minute, Kesi. I told Lapis she could bring the laundry here. I like to help her. It gives me something to do during the day."

Lapis quickly gathered her laundry and bowed. "No, no…Kesi is right. I should not have allowed myself to get so lazy. Please, excuse me, Anzu-chan…I mean, princess."

Anzu frowned. "I think Kesi should leave…"

Kesi flinched. "Princess, Dr. Rehema has requested that I talk with you alone tonight."

Anzu sighed. There was no getting around her doctor's orders. "Fine. But, Lapis can continue bringing what she can here. And you can't boss her around."

Lapis smiled graciously at Anzu. "Thank you, Anzu-chan." Anzu returned her smile before Lapis knocked on the door to signal she wanted out. It opened and she scurried out the door, her dark brown braid bobbing behind her. Then, she turned her attention to Kesi.

Kesi motioned for Anzu to sit. When she did and began eating once more, Kesi sat across from her and opened the file again. "Rehema just wants me to make sure you know what to expect this month."

The dancer tossed her chopsticks on her plate angrily. "All I know is what to expect…I want to know how much longer I'm going to be trapped here."

Kesi smiled reassuringly. "As soon as Atem returns, you can leave."

Her face brightened. "Really? Have you heard from him?"

The nurse's gaze dropped to the file before her. "I'm not allowed to communicate with the Pharaoh." Kesi returned her gaze to Anzu and beamed. "That being said, it is an extreme honor to be working for you, your Highness."

Anzu drummed her fingers on the table. "Why were you mean to Lapis? I like Lapis."

The woman before her bowed her head, her pony tail slipped over her shoulder and brushed against the table. "I apologize, princess. I am…jealous of Lapis."

"Jealous?" She sighed. "You people are so catty here. If someone spends too much time with someone of higher rank, you turn your backs on them! You should all be working together!" Anzu pushed away from the table, thoroughly disgusted.

Kesi stood as well. "You are so wise. It's no wonder Pharaoh Atem chose you."

Exasperated, Anzu threw her hands in the air. "Being wise has nothing to do with the reason Atem chose to stay here with me. He stayed because he loves me."

"Love…" The nurse pursed her lips. "Love is a reason for marriage where you are from?"

The princess raised a brow. "In my culture it is. We love each other. I was…" She swallowed thickly, her fingers curling at her sides. "I would be lying if I said I loved him enough to let him go…I was selfish. I wanted him to stay with me. With us. But when Ishizu said he would have to stay for another three thousand years…" Anzu shook her head. "I realized I was being selfish. I loved him and wanted him to stay, but staying for that long? That would be the most selfish thing I could ask of him. I _had _to let him go. But he…"

Tears sprung up in her eyes as her voice grew heavy. "He knew what staying with me would mean. And he still chose me over that. He loves me." Her voice softened at the end as if it was a new piece of information she had discovered. Her gaze softened and her fingers trailed over her stomach. "He stayed and it was like a fairy tale…"

Kesi glanced down at Anzu's fingers as they rubbed where the baby was growing. "The baby will be special. We don't know yet if it will have his immortality or you mortality."

Anzu shrugged. "I wondered about that. But, I decided I didn't care. Even if Atem is going to leave me here…if having this baby scares him…that's okay. I want to stay with this baby as long as I can." She giggled and looked up at Kesi. "Do you have children?"

She shook her head. "No, princess."

Anzu's gaze returned to her stomach. "It's surprising how much you change when you get pregnant. I thought the only person in the world I would ever love the most was Atem. Turns out, I can love two people that much."

"If you don't mind my asking, princess, what other changes have you felt?" Kesi reached for her pen and file. "I need to report them to Rehema."

Anzu wandered to her bed and sat on the edge. Her face was blank as she thought the question over; her eyes staring far away. "I was always protective of the people I cared about, but now…I don't know how to explain it. I guess I just feel more protective. That's normal, I guess."

Kesi nodded and scribbled in the file. "Most mothers experience that feeling. Sometimes," the Egyptian gazed at Anzu over the folder. "The mothers stop caring for the husband and only care about the baby. How do you feel about Atem? Do you still love him?"

"Sure I do." Anzu answered honestly.

"Ah, but you said before you didn't care if he came back." She pointed towards Anzu with her pen. "You said the baby was enough."

She shook her head. "I never said I didn't care. I said it would be okay. Atem…" Anzu hung her head, her arms curling protectively over her belly. "Atem's left me before. I can handle it. I love him enough to let him go…"

Kesi closed the file. Her complete focus shifted to Anzu. "Do you think he still loves you?"

Anzu's hands fell away from her stomach and fell to the fleece blanket draped on her bed. She hadn't been allowed to have a nail file. Her nails had grown much longer than she would have liked. She made a mental note to ask Lapis to bring her one. She knew Kesi and Rehema wouldn't do it. The always made up some story that it presented a safety hazard to the baby. And if Lapis wouldn't do it, she could always ask Bakura-

Bakura…Her nails picked at a pill in the fleece. She had never spent much time with Bakura. Much less alone time. She had noticed that lately, she waited eagerly for his visits. She was sad if he couldn't visit her. Depressed when a week went by without him. When had she grown attached?

Anzu assumed it was because he was her only real friend. He had been through everything she had. Lapis could never know the full story.

"Kesi, is it normal to have mood swings during pregnancy?"

The nurse pursed her lips. "Yes. A lot of mothers go through mood swings. In fact, I would be surprised if you didn't have mood swings. You've been taken out of your comfort zone and thrown into a completely new environment. The really only constant thing you have is us." She hummed and gave a light shrug. "And I guess the Ishtars and Bakura is really the only constant thing you have here. You've known them for years."

Anzu nodded numbly. That had to be it. Bakura was the only constant in her new life.

Kesi moved closer to Anzu and placed a calming hand on her thin shoulder. "Do you doubt your feelings for Atem?"

Anzu shook her head. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on top of her knees. "I don't like being here." She mumbled. "When is Atem coming?" She asked while gazing up at Kesi with sad, tear filled eyes.

The nurse removed her hand. "I don't know." She answered a little harshly.

Their attention was shifted to the guards' voice outside the door. A second later, it swung open and in sauntered none other than Bakura. Anzu's head lifted from her knees and a smile broke across her face. "Bakura!" She chirped.

"Thief King," Kesi deadpanned.

The Brit narrowed his eyes at Kesi. "Don't you have work to do elsewhere?"

Kesi flushed and Anzu was quietly pleased that Bakura had elicited a reaction from the nurse. Anzu was still peeved off that Kesi had been rude to Lapis.

The flustered nurse gathered her things and rushed out the door; the guards closed it behind her and Anzu heard the clicks of the locks going back into place. Usually the locks unnerved her, but now that Kesi was gone for the night, the locks pleased her. She shifted her gaze from the steel door to Bakura who was leaning casually against the wall across from Anzu's bed. The princess smiled in welcome before patting the spot next to her. The thief shrugged away from the wall and came to her without hesitation. Anzu waited for him to sit before she asked her first question.

"The guards don't usually make that much noise…" She pursed her lips. "Did you upset them or something?"

He chuckled darkly. "They are miffed that I don't inform them of my visits before hand. They keep saying I have to be on some list." Bakura snorted. "Apparently, they don't know who they are dealing with."

"Thief King Bakura," Anzu mimicked Kesi's earlier tone. "I thought you gave up that name."

Bakura stood from the bed and began pacing stiffly. "These bloody Egyptian fools are superstitious. They can't get it through their thick skulls that Thief King was under Zorc's will. Zorc was defeated by your hubby. I'm just the boy from Kul Elna." He stopped pacing, his back to her.

Anzu was silent. Bakura was opening up to her again and it made her happy. She pushed herself up from the bed and moved to stand behind him. When he didn't turn she wrapped her arms around his slender waist and pulled herself closer to him. He stiffened as she leaned her head against his shoulder blades. "You're not that boy, Bakura. Sure, he's still inside you. But, you've grown from that. You had the ultimate evil inside you and…it did devour you, Bakura, but you realized that it had betrayed you. You felt remorse and guilt."

"You're wrong. You have no idea how I felt." His voice was stern and low.

"But, I do," she whispered. She pressed her face into his back to hide the tears that escaped her eyes. Bakura's shoulders sagged when he felt her tears moisten his blue and white striped shirt. "You were scared…And even though Zorc had turned you into a tool for evil, you still cared about people. You protected Ryo. You protected Yugi."

He broke her grasp on him and twirled. Fiercely, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, forcing Anzu to look up at him. "I did those things to get close. I protected Yugi from Duke because I needed him to live. I protected Ryo because I needed him to live."

"I was there!" She screamed. "Ryo could have easily taken the damage from Marik's attack! You just didn't want him to feel that! You always protected Ryo! Don't you dare tell me you don't care about him!"

"Of course I bloody care about him!" He yelled back, pushing her away from him. She fell backwards with a yelp and landed on the bed. She pushed herself up with her elbows to look up at him; there was clearly fear in her eyes. That didn't stop Bakura. He strode dangerously across the distance between them and leaned over her. She stilled beneath him like prey to a cobra. He grabbed her chin roughly in his hand and hissed, "He was a stepping stone to obtain what I want. I needed him."

"What…was that?" She whispered.

"Stupid girl, wasn't it obvious?" He snarled.

"I…"

Anzu was saved from answering the question when the three guards forced their way into the room. Bakura darted away from her lightning fast and watched them lazily. Anzu was shaking as she sat up. She didn't trust her voice to greet them.

"_Princess, we heard shouting_." The guard in the front who was very clearly Egyptian with his black skin and hair stated in choppy Japanese. Anzu sighed in relief. Right now, she didn't trust Bakura to translate. It was good that at least someone spoke her language. The guard's eyes darted to Bakura before asking Anzu, "_Are you hurt_?"

Anzu knew a few simply words in Hebrew. Atem had apparently stressed to Ishizu that Lapis and Kesi teach her some. "_I'm fine_," she answered in shaky Hebrew. She kept her gaze firmly on the guards and away from Bakura. "_Please Bakura go_," she continued. "_Please send Rehema_." Lapis and Kesi had only taught her basic words. She clearly needed to have Lapis help her make full sentences. Or she and the guards needed to make up their own language outside of broken phrases in different tongues. She didn't have this people with Kesi, Lapis, and Rehema. They were fluent in Japanese.

Thankfully, he understood her message. He gave instructions to the guard in the back, a smaller man who seemed to be in his twenties, and he left the room. Anzu assumed he was calling for Rehema. The remaining two made movements towards Bakura but he shrugged them off and hissed something in Hebrew. Frustrated, Anzu only caught two or three words.

And as the door slammed shut behind Bakura and the guards, Anzu pieced together that Bakura wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Thanks for reviewing. Happy late Halloween.

* * *

**Revenge **

**Chapter 7**

Out of respect for his rude behavior, Bakura had waited another month to see Anzu. He chuckled at the thought of seeing her again. She was certain to be worked up into tizzy and would be screaming her pretty little head off.

He had sensed that the yelling had bothered her somewhat. This time, he made sure to get his name on whatever damn list those foolish guards had mentioned. Ishizu said he would have no problem seeing her anymore. He had top clearance.

The guards didn't even blink when he drew near them; instead, they punched in the time he arrived on their laptop and ushered him in. He was smug that they didn't even question the things he had brought or the black messenger bag they were tucked in that was slung across his body.

The door closed quietly behind him and his eyes automatically went to the table where Anzu typically sat. He felt his heart race when she wasn't sitting there. "Anzu?" Bakura said, unwonted worry growing in his chest.

A giggle from the corner of the room drew his attention to the bed. His heart continued to race as an icy hand clutched it. The princess lay propped up in her bed with her legs held up with layers of pillows. He noticed that her belly was swollen under the blankets covering her. It had grown significantly since he had last been there. He grabbed a chair and carried it over to her bedside. She watched as he unshouldered his bag and sat near her.

"You know, for a king of thieves, you're very unperceptive." Anzu said. Bakura noted her tone as being conversational. Where was her anger? Was she building up to it?

And why was she in bed?

"Anzu, are you-"

"I swear to god, if you ask me that question, I will kill you." Her words contrasted the playful smile tugging at her lips. Bakura's lips closed into a thin line and she giggled again. "I've just got some really bad bulging veins. I'm on bed rest."

Reflexively, his eyes glanced down at her legs to see the damage himself. It was a lost cause due to the thick blankets covering her. "Happens to the best of us," he muttered. He didn't even know what the hell she was talking about.

"You would be surprised-Oh!" Anzu's eyes widened; her lips remained in a puckered circle.

Bakura lurched to his feet. "What's wrong?"

Anzu shook her head and laughed yet again. "Calm down. You're acting like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." He rolled his eyes at the cliché, but sat down none the less. Anzu continued, "The baby moved. I'm still getting used to the feeling. The first few times I thought I had to burp."

"It's moving? How long?" Bakura fisted his hands. It wasn't his child. Why did he want to feel its movements? It was just a tool. It was nothing important.

"Oh, a few days ago. You've really not missed anything." Her azure eyes narrowed. "That reminds me…" She sat up and slapped him pitifully on the arm. "Why didn't you come see me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I do hope that's not how you really fight."

"If you don't answer my question, you'll find out," she snapped.

"Fine. I wanted to give you time to cool down. And, I needed some time to gather your present." He chuckled when her eyes sparkled and zoomed in on the bag at his feet. "It's late, but who cares?" He muttered as he scooped up the bag and opened it. He pulled out a photo album. She blinked in curiosity as Bakura dumped it on the bed.

"Why such a big bag?" The book was small and could have easily been carried. It was thick enough to hold at least one hundred pictures. The outside cover was black and silky to the touch. Faint lines of orange made a plaid design across the black silk. There were no words on the cover. Anzu flipped it open and gasped. The first page was one of her wedding pictures. Atem stared at her through the glossy paper; his eyes gleamed with happiness. She continued to flip through the book. The first twenty or so were wedding pictures. There were a few of Bakura which brought about a raised brow. The last picture was a snapshot of a faded painting on a tomb wall. She had to squint to see it as the picture was fuzzy and dark. "Who's this?"

"It's a painting of Téana. I thought you might want to see her and there is no way these goons would let you out." Bakura watched her reaction carefully.

Anzu traced the outline of woman's figure. "She looks beautiful…" She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you…this…I love it. It really means a lot to me." She noticed that there were empty pages. "Why didn't you finish it?"

"It's for Obon. I didn't finish it because as far as I know, these are the only dead people you know. Unless you want to slip a few Duel Monsters cards in there. Like Blue Eyes or Dark Magician and his girlfriend."

Obon was a Japanese holiday with Buddhist roots and was similar to America's Halloween. Instead of dressing up and begging for candy, the Japanese took a period of a few days to celebrate. Though the celebration days varied by region to region, the Japanese all celebrated one thing: Their ancestors.

It was a time to reflect on those that had passed on to the other side.

Bakura didn't know anything about Anzu's family. He did, however, know a thing or two about people that had died that Anzu had known.

Anzu peered down at one of the pictures of Bakura. It was obviously Yami Bakura from the way his hair was spiked up. "I didn't even know there were pictures of you."

He shrugged. "Yes, well, I had to ask Ishizu to pull some strings and contact Yugi and Ryo. Yugi's supposedly trying to find pictures that were taken of Yami in his place."

"But, it's not Obon?" She furrowed her brows. "It's October thirty-first. Obon was back in August."

Bakura sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "It's Halloween in America. That's when they celebrate Obon. I thought you wanted to live in America?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about what Atem wants. He might-"

"Who bloody cares?" He shouted. Anzu flinched back into her pillows and chewed her bottom lip. Her eyes glazed over with fear. Realizing he had screwed up again, he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his noise, and breathed in deeply. "Pardon me."

"It's okay…" Anzu released a breath of relief. She looked down and flipped to one of the wedding pictures. "Have you heard from him?"

"No…" He had heard of him, of course. Ishizu had heard from him and had passed on the information to Bakura. He was supposed to tell her what he knew…if she asked. And she just kept asking the wrong questions. With a wave of his hand, he changed the topic. "Anymore trouble from Kesi?"

She shook her head. "No. She's been perfect. I think she's trying to brown nose me."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "She's a trouble maker. Don't let her get too close." He frowned. Why did he say that? Those words went against what he needed. He needed Anzu to befriend her servants. Especially Kesi.

"Why not?" Anzu asked, tilting her head to the side and absentmindedly flipping to another page. She glanced down at the picture and smiled briefly before looking back up to Bakura. "What's her story?"

Bakura pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not sure if it's my story to tell." Truthfully, he could tell her if he wanted to. It was just gossip and could keep her entertained for a while. But it all went back to if he was ready to give her that information.

He couldn't. It went against the higher objective to give her that information. Surely she would order that Kesi be removed from her position…Then again…Anzu was a sweet girl. She cared about friendship and people. If he told her, maybe she would strive to be Kesi's friend.

He held up his hands in mock defeat. "Fine, you've worn me down," he said in regards to her pleading expression. Really, she hadn't done anything to wear him out. It was all an act. "Kesi's mother died in childbirth. Her father was a no good scoundrel who abused her."

"Oh…That's horrible," Anzu whispered. She closed the photo book and pursed her lips. Her eyes glazed over again and Bakura wondered what she was thinking about. She came out of her daze quickly and said, "I guess that explains her attitude."

"But that's not all, love. She fell in…with the wrong crowd, so to speak. She did some horrible things before Ishizu took her in to the Underground. The Underground saw potential in her. They set her straight and sent her to nursing school." He decided that was all he could give away. He had already fudged the story quite a lot. "You're her first patient. Congrats."

"Hm. She needs to work on her people skills." Anzu shook her head. "I should go easier on her. I think I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow."

He shoots. He scores.

The thief smiled amiably at her. "How thoughtful. Going to give her a friendship speech, love?"

That remark earned him another stuck out tongue and her face wrinkled as if he had actually insulted her. "Yeah, okay. I like friendship. But Atem gave way more "speeches" than I ever did. I don't know why everyone is always on my case about them." She frowned. "I think people hate me because of them."

Bakura mock gasped. "I can't believe it. How rude."

She smacked a hand down on the bed in frustration. "I'm serious! I guess you didn't hear the other kids in school talking about me, but I did. They also thought I was a slut." Anzu's tone rang with disbelief and disgust.

Bakura kept his expression neutral. "How so?" He wouldn't think of her as slutty. She had merely liked…two men. That wasn't slutty. That was called two-timing.

Sighing heavily, she looked away from him. Her cheeks were dusted with pink. "They thought I was sleeping with Yugi and the other guys. And they thought that was why I dressed so…" She struggled for a word, her hands fluttering. She had never really had a fashion style. She was tomboyish, dressing for comfort and ease of dance.

"Revealing," Bakura suggested.

She nodded. "Yeah. But it wasn't like that. Uhg!" She fisted her hands and tears threatened to spill. "And if it wasn't those rumors, everyone was mocking me for my choice of jeans. I don't wear mom jeans! Has no one heard of high waist jeans!?" The usually confident girl's voice was thick with tears and frustration.

The Brit rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough." He demanded. He leaned closer and grabbed her, forcing her to look at him. His fingers curled around her chin with a firm grip, yet gentle touch. "Anzu, you are a beautiful young woman. You have been beside your friends and you're the reason Zorc lost. You healed your friends when I tried to kill them. Who gives a damn about what those morons think or say?" Bakura scowled as a new train of thought crossed his mind. "I know you don't think much about my words. But, what about Atem? Do you want me to tell him? I would wager he would pick up the phone and call you. He'd give you one of his stupid friendship speeches."

Bakura didn't want Atem to comfort Anzu. Atem was part of the reason she was thinking depressed thoughts. Bakura wanted to comfort her. He wanted to touch more of her face. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to…

Oh gods.

He loved her.

He was in love with Anzu Mutou.

Bakura released her face as if she had electrocuted him. Anzu gazed at him in confusion and before she could even voice a question, he stood so suddenly the chair wobbled and snapped backwards to the floor with a bang. He practically tripped over his feet and bag as he scrambled to set the chair right, gather his bag, and make it to the door. He left without so much as goodbye.

Anzu huffed at his uncharacteristic display. "I didn't get to thank him…" She mumbled, her finger gliding over the silk of the book in her lap. Secretly, she wished he would come back sooner and not wait another month.

* * *

I know that was kinda weird and sudden, but the next few chapters will build it up.


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter I meant to apologize for Bakura's foul mouth. He has a few more nasty lines in this chapter too. Just a warning so no one gets offended.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter 8**

Bakura waited a week before he went back to that cursed room.

He must have eaten something spoiled or the desert heat was finally getting to his head. There was no way he was falling in love with little miss pitiful princess. Space was all he needed. Being trapped in a tiny room with a highly emotional woman wearing a thin, see through, white dress was playing tricks on his stupid human body.

Nevertheless, as soon as he stepped into that irritating room and her imprudent smile fell on him, his knees went weak and his palms started sweating.

Maybe he was coming down with something. Wasn't it flu season or something?

A visit to the Underground's doctor proved him to be as healthy as a horse. Still, he gorged himself on orange juice, vitamins, and any other healthy foods he could get his grubby little hands on. Another week and he tested the waters again.

"Bakura…please don't spend days away this time," she begged as he began to leave after no more than thirty minutes.

He frowned. It was time to cut himself away from this liability until he could get himself in check. He was fully prepared to reject her when his foul mouth betrayed him. "I'll be back tomorrow," was his gravelly reply.

Of all the Ra forsaken things to say…And that Ra forsaken smile of hers.

Bakura paced in his room for hours that evening. Should he pick up the phone and tell Atem to get his bloody arse over here and get his woman? Bakura couldn't leave. He was bound to the Underground until he proved himself free of Zorc and his ability to function correctly in the outside world. That was why he had been assigned to the princess in the first place. If he could keep her safe and happy, he was guaranteed a free ticket to the outside world.

And he went and botched everything up because of his irresponsible emotions.

Anzu had never been a priority to him. She was just a stepping stone to achieve Marik's help here or there. Or a way to worm closer to Yugi. And now she was his meal ticket. His orders were given to him by Atem and Ishizu. Keep Anzu safe and happy. That was it. No where was it listed for him to care about her. No where was it listed for him to…to feel for her in any way. And where had these feelings come from? Yes, she was a pretty girl. Yes, she would make a good mate. But when had any of that ever appealed to him? He had never really considered a woman being in his life since Ancient Egypt. Since Kul Elna. Just the fact he was falling for Anzu made him question if he was betraying Téana's memory. He had promised to love her forever.

He snarled in frustration and grabbed a porcelain bowl from the lone table in his simple room. The bowl was large, heavy, and designed to hold nearly a gallon of water. It was where he washed his face and hands each morning. The thought of having nothing to clean away the stiffness of uneasy sleep in the morning did not cross his mind as he threw the bowl across the room. It shattered into hundreds of pieces while dirty water from this morning splashed against the wall and spilled to the floor.

His scowl deepened as a few stray droplets managed to fling back and hit his face. Bakura didn't bother to wipe them away as he marched from the room. He needed to vent his anger and destroying his room was not the best way to do so. The last thing he needed was Ishizu hounding him for destroying priceless Egyptian artifacts.

xxx

The tunnels that made up the Underground were confusing and twisting. It was easy to get lost. Of course, Bakura was in no danger of getting lost. He had figured out the turns and traps of the area three thousand years ago. He had been forced to learn his way when he had lead Téana away from where Kul Elna burned and towards the safety of the desert tombs. They had been kids at the time and Bakura had no idea how he would keep them both alive. He had been terrified, but he had to be strong.

_'Akefia, I'm scared!'_

Bakura chuckled. For a woman that had become a legend, Téana had been quite a fearful little girl. She cried for hours after he had found them a room in the tunnels to burrow in for the night.

The very room that held the carving of her…

It had taken him only a few minutes to maneuver to the overlooked room. A lone candle burned in the center of the floor indicating that someone had been by to pay their respects. Bakura didn't find that odd in the least. The legend of Téana was told to many children every night. It gave them the courage to continue living. It gave them hope. Hope that one day, someone would deliver them from the cruelty of their political leaders. Hope that the rumored Underground would finally produce a hero.

Bakura knew that would never happen. The Underground would never get their hero. He would never let anyone overshadow Téana in Egyptian history.

After all, he had been the one who had encouraged her to go to the palace…She was supposed to overthrow the kingdom from the inside…She was supposed to start the revolution.

But she wasn't supposed to fall in love with Atem.

She wasn't supposed to be killed protecting Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

That wasn't how history was supposed to go…

_'It's okay, Akefia…I did it…The revolution…'_

And then she vanished from life.

And she had been wrong. She didn't start the revolution.

Bakura had started it. She had just been the spark that made him want to kill Atem.

He placed a pale hand on the ruined face of Téana. This room had been chosen for her temple by the people of the village. To them, the story was this is where she had escaped the fire of Kul Elna and began to dream of happier days...of dancing in the palace.

She hadn't been a thief. She had merely been born into the village by her thieving parents. Téana's soul was pure. Pure as her pale skin and clear, blue eyes.

His own pale fingers curled over the carving; his finger nails scratched off more fading paint that sprinkled softly to the dirt floor. Her dulled, aged eyes bore into him.

He had to break if off with Anzu.

No matter what he felt or thought he felt, he had an obligation to Téana. And that had to come first. Always and forever.

Turning on his heel, the thief retraced his steps and meandered to Anzu's room. Again, the guards let him through. He was fully prepared to yell at her to stop whatever mind games she was playing when he noticed the litter on her table. The princess stilled as she eyed him, her mouth full of grapes, making her look like a chipmunk. Anzu chewed and swallowed heavily. She paused a moment to be certain that her mouth was free of grapes before she spoke.

"Sorry about the mess," she said as she stared pointedly at the empty grape vines. "I'm sure the kitchen staff is ready to strangle me." She laughed lightly.

For the love of Ra, she had Téana's bloody laugh.

"Can't you stop that?" He asked gruffly. He meant to stop acting like Téana, stop stealing his affections, stop worming her way in.

She took it differently. Tears sprung into her eyes as she began to apologize profusely. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I just…really want grapes. If Atem were here, he'd be laughing."

Bakura certainly wasn't laughing nor did he see the humor in the situation. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"You bloody-"

The door opened and Lapis stuck her head in. She nodded at Bakura before smiling at Anzu. "Sorry, Anzu-chan, but the kitchen is all out of grapes. There won't be a trip to the market place for another few days. Do you think you can manage on apples or another fruit?"

Anzu pouted. Bakura had seen enough of her pouts to know this was a real one. "Yeah…I'll be fine," she lied, stacking the grape vines in one neat pile. "Just let me know when they go, okay?" Her voice was dejected.

Lapis nodded. "Sure. Do you want another snack?"

"I'll get it," Bakura answered. "Just leave. If Anzu needs something, I'll get it."

Both women were speechless at his remark. Seconds ticked by as Lapis and Anzu puzzled over what to say in regards to his uncharacteristic offer. Bakura, from his years of crime knew time was something not to be wasted, snapped at Lapis, "Is there a problem?"

"Uh…well, no, not exactly. It's just…I don't think you can-"

"I can't give food to the princess?" Bakura countered.

She flushed in embarrassment. "It's my job, sir. This is how I send money to my family. Please, let me earn my wage." Her eyes were downcast as she made her confession. Anzu was silent. Lapis had never opened up about her home life. The despair in her voice gave Anzu the illusion that Lapis' family was in dire need of the money Lapis earned by working. And since the Council funded the Underground and Anzu's care, Anzu would wager the salaries her attendants made were quite hefty.

"Bakura…" Anzu began. "I understand were Lapis is coming from."

Bakura bristled. How could she know what it's like to be poor? To have to dig in the trash for dinner? "I don't think you-"

"My parents and I were never close. My older sisters were brilliant and beautiful. Akari is a very rich doctor. She works with cancer patients. And she just turned twenty-six. Ayame is a model." Anzu smiled bitterly at Lapis. "A model and a doctor. Beauty and brains. And then there's me. I never liked fashion. I was average in testing. I want to be a dancer. You can imagine how my parents thought of that…They thought it was a worthless job and refused to help me pay for schooling.

"I worked secretly all through high school. I'm close," she admitted. "I've almost earned enough to pay for a semester and living expenses at Julliard. I would have enough now for one and a half semesters, but I gave some to my friends. Certain…situations came up. And they couldn't pay their way. And I just could not leave them behind."

Bakura's eyes widened. Situations…She was talking about Egypt. Anzu paid for Honda and Jounouchi to fly to Egypt. And probably paid for their other trips, too. Ryo had always wondered how Jounouchi had been able to afford the trip.

Anzu gave up her money…her only chance at going to New York and fulfilling her dreams so that she could help Atem. So that her friends could stay together.

_'Akefia, you've not eaten for days.' Téana murmured as she held the small chunk of bread she had swiped from the palace._

_'I'll be fine. You need the food. You can't dance if you're a stick.' She was right though, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. If he didn't eat soon…He was already feeling weak. Being used to the pains of hunger, he had managed to ignore the stings for a while. But seeing the warm piece of bread…it made his mouth water._

_Téana smiled at him. It was a smile he had seen on his mother in the past. It was a caring smile. Téana broke the insufficient amount of bread in half. Though he her own stomach rumbling, she held half out for him. 'You can't steal if you're a stick.' _

Bile rose in his throat. Anzu was Téana. In this new world, money was more valuable than food to most civilized people. And Anzu willingly gave up the money she worked for…just like Téana gave up her food.

"Do whatever you want, Lapis." Bakura snarled.

Lapis flattened herself against the door frame as Bakura slithered past her in frustration. With wide eyes, the maid watched as he disappeared down the tunnel.

Xxx

Anzu woke up the next morning with a rumbling belly. She burrowed her face further into her feather pillow and tried to focus on something besides grapes and Atem.

After several minutes of hunger pains, she forced herself up when she had the urge to use the restroom. Her tired eyes scanned the room and did a double take when she spotted the gift on her table.

The dancer pushed herself up from the bed and wobbled to the table to read the parchment that had been left.

_Don't say I never did anything for you._

_Bakura_

Her lips curled into a smile as she once more examined the mound of grapes…


End file.
